Divine
by may'ncloudself13
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang kenangan Yesung bersama Kyuhyun dimasa lalu, seseorang yang selalu ada dihatinya bahkan disaat keduanya telah terpisah. This is Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Divine

Author : Maysa Ishizuka ( nnac_elf13 / maycloudself13)

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung)

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Crack pair, OOC, typo, Alur maju mundur, dll.

Disc : hanya pinjam nama untuk cast dan cerita mungkin pasaran tapi ini murni dari otak saya sendiri, dan mungkin judul gk sesuai dengan ceritanya XD

No summary, langsung baca aja yah. Hehe

Chap 1

Happy read ^^

.

Ia masih setia duduk ditempat itu, sendirian. Mengenang segala kenangan yang tersimpan dalam memorinya. Ia tersenyum samar, sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

.

" _Yesung-ah, benarkah ponsel mu menghilang?"_

 _Namja manis bernama Yesung itu terkejut saat mendengar suara tepat dibelakangnya. ia menoleh dan semakin terkejut saat melihat pemilik suara tersebut._

" _a-apa? hngg, iya. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"_

 _Ia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya meskipun itu sia-sia. Siapa pun pasti akan gugup jika tiba-tiba orang yang kita sukai menghampiri dan mengajak bicara, dan itu juga yang telah dialami Yesung saat ini._

 _Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang selalu ditanyakan oleh ibunya setiap ia pulang sekolah. Namja yang katanya adalah anak dari sahabat baik kedua orang tuanya, tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak mengenal namja itu. Namja yang membuatnya repot karena harus mencari tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun, demi ibunya._

" _aku tahu dari ibuku"_

 _Cho kyuhyun itu menjawab, dan Yesung hanya ber'oh' ria. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Tapi satu hal yang pasti ia ketahui sekarang, bahwa keluarga mereka memang sangat dekat terbukti dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan._

 _Percakapan itu berlanjut meskipun ia harus menutupi rasa gugupnya. Hari ini tidak akan terlupakan olehnya. Hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bicara pada Cho Kyuhyun._

.

Yesung tersenyum, ia duduk tepat ditempat duduk yang pernah ia tempati 7 tahun yang lalu. Tempat dimana ia pertama kali berbicara langsung dengan orang yang ia cintai hingga sekarang. Cho Kyuhyun, cinta pertamanya.

Tidak lama, ia berdiri saat bis yang ia tunggu sejak tadi datang. Dengan langkah yang santai ia masuk kedalam bus yang akan membawanya ketempat tujuan. Ia memilih tempat duduk dipaling belakang tepat bersebelahan dengan jendela. Lagi, ia tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan diluar selama perjalanan.

.

" _apa yang kau lihat?"_

 _Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela dan menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "hngg?"_

 _Kyuhyun mencubit hidung mancung Yesung dengan gemas. "aku bertanya, apa yang kau lihat?" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menjawab. "awan". Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya ke dekat jendela, sedikit melihat keluar jendela, keatas, dimana matanya melihat langit dan awan. Sedangkan Yesung, ia sibuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. Bagiamana mungkin ia tidak gugup jika posisi Kyuhyun bgitu dekat seperti ini. "hmm... sepertinya sore ini akan turun hujan" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian._

" _ne?"_

 _Kyuhyun kembali pada posisinya semula. "terlihat dari pergerakan awannya" jelasnya yang membuat Yesung menyeritkan dahinya, tanda bahwa ia belum mengerti. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tanggapan Yesung, "coba lihatlah lagi" perintahnya. Yesung melakukannya, dan ia semakin tidak mengerti. Pergerakan awan, tidak ada yang aneh ataupun berbeda dari awan yang ia lihat. "aku tidak mengerti" ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _tentu saja kau tidak mengerti, hanya aku yang mengerti disini" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengabaikan Yesung yang kini menatapnya kesal. "Kau menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun!"_

 _Kyuhyun semakin tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya, ekpresi Yesung benar- benar lucu menurutnya. "Ya! Berhentilah tertawa!" Yesung sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, tapi tidak sampai berteriak. Ia sadar betul sekarang mereka ada didalam bus, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk membuat keributan ditempat umum seperti ini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ucapan Kyuhyun memang benar karena sore itu hujan benar- benar turun._

.

Yesung menghela napas sejenak, matanya masih setia melihat awan diatas sana. "sepertinya hari ini tidak akan hujan" ujarnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum geli jika mengingatnya, entah sejak kapan memprediksi apakah akan turun hujan atau tidak menjadi kebiasaan untuknya. Mungkin sejak ia mengenal Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak saat itu ia jadi lebih suka melihat dan mengamati pergerakan awan untuk memprediksi apakah hujan akan turun atau tidak dan ia tidak menyangka juga bahwa prediksinya kebanyakan benar. Ah, karena hal ini juga ia dijuluki pawang hujan oleh teman- temannya.

.

 _Yesung duduk dihalte bus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya. Sesekali ia melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu Kyuhyun, mereka sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama. Rumah mereka searah, dan mereka memang terbiasa pulang bersama dulu sebelum keduanya terpisah karena sekolah mereka yang kini berbeda._

 _Kim Yesung dan Cho Kyuhyun dulu memang satu sekolah di junior high school, tapi sekarang mereka telah lulus dan memilih sekolah yang berbeda. Tapi meskipun begitu, keduanya terkadang masih menyempatkan untuk bertemu satu sama lain atau seperti sekarang ini, janjian untuk pulang bersama._

 _Kyuhyun datang dengan napas yang tidak teratur, ia baru saja berlari dari sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh juga dari halte bus ini. dengan masih terengah, Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung. "Kau terlambat 30 menit Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Yesung kesal. Kyuhyun melihat Yesung dan menghela napas, mencoba menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya karena kelelahan. "aku ada rapat dengan klub taekwondo tadi, mian". Yesung mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia justru membuka tas punggungnya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas tersebut. "ini, minumlah. Kau terlihat berantakan" Yesung menyodorkan botol yang berisi air mineral, yang ia ambil dari tasnya. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya. "gomawo"._

 _Kyuhyun mengembalikan minum Yesung, sepertinya ia sudah merasa lebih baik. "Yesungie" panggilnya._

" _umm?"_

" _sepertinya aku sedang menyukai seseorang"_

 _Deg. Yesung segera melihat Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya, namja itu terlihat tersenyum. "menyukai seseorang?" pastinya. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung, mereka saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun yang tersenyum malu dan Yesung yang hanya diam saja. "ne, namanya Lee Sungmin. Dia juga ada diklub yang sama seperti ku, entahlah aku rasa aku jatuh cinta dengannya" jelas Kyuhyun semangat, tanpa menyadari perubahan mimik wajah manis Yesung._

 _Tidak ingin menatap Kyuhyun lebih lama, Yesung kembali melihat jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai didepannya. Dengan perlahan ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. "jinjja? Wah... kau harus mengenalkannya pada ku Cho Kyuhyun" ujarnya kemudian._

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "tentu saja, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Tapi Yesungie, kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan hatinya kan?"_

 _Yesung mencoba untuk tetap bertahan, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tiba- tiba menikam hatinya. "umm.. tentu saja, aku akan membantumu Kyu" jawabnya pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun, menghasilkan senyum lebar Kyuhyun. "gomawo, kau memang yang terbaik bagiku. Yesung"_

' _terbaik bagimu' ujar Yesung dalam hati. Benarkah itu? Haruskah ia merasa bahagia mendengar kalimat itu dari Kyuhyun tapi jika ia yang terbaik lantas mengapa Kyuhyun memilih orang lain. "ah, busnya datang. Kajja kita pulang" dan suara Kyuhyun menyadarkannya._

.

 _Setelah hari itu semua seolah berbeda dan berubah menurut Yesung. Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang masih baik-baik saja, tapi namja itu hanya akan membicarakan soal Lee Sungmin. Ini sudah 2 bulan sejak Kyuhyun menceritakan soal Lee Sungmin dan sekarang mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yesung sendiri telah mengenal Sungmin, namja itu memang manis dan sangat ramah jadi wajar saja jika Kyuhyun menyukainya. Tapi tetap saja, jauh didalam hatinya Yesung tidak ingin seperti ini. Jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sakit, dulu ia sempat berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Sikap Kyuhyun, tingkah Kyuhyun saat bersamanya dan bagaimana selama ini Kyuhyun begitu perhatian kepadanya, apa itu tidak berarti apapun ataukah disini Yesung yang terlalu berharap pada Kyuhyun. Dia cemburu pada Lee Sungmin, tentu saja. Disini ia mengenal Kyuhyun jauh lebih lama, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun dan justru Sungmin yang bahkan belum satu tahun mengenal Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun. Yesung bahkan telah mengenal dengan sangat akrab kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuan Kyuhyun. Hey, keluarga mereka memang dekat bahkan sebelum keduanya lahir didunia ini. ingat itu._

" _Hhhh~" Yesung menghela napas kasar, meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja belajarnya. Tangan kanannya memegang smartphone miliknya._

' _besok, datanglah ke taman sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu'_

 _Begitu isi pesan singkat yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. 'baiklah' balasnya singkat. Yesung meletakkan ponselnya di meja, dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya. mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya._

.

Yesung turun dari bus yang ia naiki. Langkah kakinya begitu santai, senyum manis itu juga tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Menghirup udara musim semi, menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Langkahnya berhenti saat sampai ditaman yang sering ia kunjungi dulu, taman itu masih tetap sama. Hanya saja pohon- pohon disana semakin tinggi dan besar membuat taman itu terlihat lebih rindang, dan juga bangku taman yang sedikit lebih banyak. Sepertinya taman ini semakin ramai dikunjungi, matanya menyelusuri setiap sudut taman. Mencari sesuatu, dan senyumnya mengembang ketika ia menemukannya. Bangku yang sering ia tempati dulu masih ada disana, bangku yang ada dibelakang pohon sakura dan berhadapan langsung dengan kolam buatan yang lumayan lebar ditaman tersebut.

.

 _Yesung lagi dan lagi melemparkan batu kerikil kedalam kolam yang ada dihadapannya. Ia sedang merasa kesal sekarang, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu lama. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu Kyuhyun ditaman ini sendirian. "Kyuhyun bodoh!" umpatnya tanpa mengehentikan lemparan batu kearah kolamyang tidak bersalah itu._

 _Habis sudah kesabaran Yesung, ia berdiri bermaksud untuk meninggalkan taman. Tapi saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, yang ia dapat adalah pemandangan Kyuhyun yang berlari kearahnya. "Yesung-ah.. hhh.. mian.. ak-aku terlambat... lagi" dengan susah Kyuhyun bicara pada Yesung._

 _Yesung jengah. "apa lagi sekarang alasanmu" ujarnya dingin. Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya, setelah kembali normal ia tersenyum dan menatap Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Namja manis itu marah, Kyuhyun tahu itu. "mian, aku harus mengantarkan Sungmin pulang dulu tadi. Hari ini supirnya tidak menjemputnya, ia tidak berani pulang sendiri. Jadi aku harus –_

" _lagi lagi Lee Sungmin! Kau berubah Kyu, berhentilah bicara soal Lee Sungmin dihadapanku. Aku tidak menyukainya!" entah sadar atau tidak, Yesung mengucapkannya dengan lancar dan jangan lupakan ia juga berteriak sangat keras. Terlihat jelas jika Yesung sedang emosi, bahkan dadanya juga ikut naik turun setelah ia berteriak._

" _Mwo?" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Salah jika Kyuhyun tidak terkejut, sangat terkejut malah. Selama ia mengenal Yesung, ia tidak pernah melihat Yesung semarah ini apa lagi sampai berteriak padanya. Yesung terdiam, dia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "K-Kyu.. aku"_

" _Kim Yesung. Apa...- Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya- kau cemburu pada Sungmin?"_

 _Kini Yesung yang terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. "Yesung... mungkinkah? Kau menyukai ku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang sukses membuat jantung Yesung berdetak lebih kencang. Ia masih diam, kedua matanya memerah dan berkaca- kaca tapi masih mampu untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan.. entahlah ia tidak mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini._

 _Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Yesung, Kyuhyun maju satu langkah, kedua tangannya memegang kedua bahu Yesung. "jangan diam saja dan jawab aku Kim Yesung". Pertahanannya kancur sudah, Yesung menghempaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Air matanya pun tidak dapat ia tahan lagi, mengalair begitu saja. "Ne! Kau benar, aku menyukai mu ah ani, tapi aku mencintai mu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau puas sekarang!" teriaknya dengan suara yang parau dan tanpa melihat Kyuhyun, Yesung segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum mengatakan apapun dan masih terdiam. Terkejut dengan pengakuan Yesung._

 _Tiga puluh menit setelah perginya Yesung, Kyuhyun masih berada ditaman tersebut. Duduk sendiri, matanya terlihat sendu melihat kolam yang tenang dihadapannya. Pengakuan Yesung, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa itu akan membuat dadanya terasa sesak seperti sekarang ini. Ia tersenyum miris, kenapa hatinya terasa sakit, kenapa tiba- tiba ia ingin menangis. Seandainya saja ia tahu ini lebih dulu, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. "Mianhae" lirihnya pelan dan entah sejak kapan ia kini benar- benar menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya sendiri._

TBC

Mohon reviewnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Divine

Author : May'ncloudself13

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung)

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Crack pair, OOC, typo, Alur maju mundur, dll.

Disc : hanya pinjam nama untuk cast dan cerita mungkin pasaran tapi ini murni dari otak saya sendiri, dan mungkin judul gk sesuai dengan ceritanya XD

No summary, langsung baca aja yah. Hehe

untuk chap ini seluruhnya adl flasback

Chap 2

Happy read ^^

Setelah kejadian ditaman, dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, Yesung tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun sendiri tidak pernah lagi terdengar kabarnya. Hubungan mereka benar- benar menjauh setelah itu. Bahkan sekarang telah memasuki tahun ajaran baru, yang berarti kini mereka ada ditingkat kelas 2.

Bohong jika keduanya tidak saling merindukan satu sama lain. Bagaimana pun hubungan keduanya memang sangat dekat dulu. Kyuhyun sendiri kini sudah tidak bersama Sungmin, ia memutuskan hubungannya sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu dan sekarang ia sedang berusaha menghubungi Yesung kembali.

Sedangkan Yesung, ia merindukan Kyuhyun memang tapi ia lebih mementingkan egonya. Ia sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Kyuhyun saat ini, jika dulu ia pernah merasa kesal karena tidak lagi satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun tapi sekarang ini ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. dengan sekolah yang berbeda, ia tidak mungkin bisa dengan mudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, hal itu membuatnya lebih mudah untuk melupakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tengah bermain game dikamarnya sebelum ibunya masuk dan mengacaukan acaranya. "Kyu-ah, kau sedang lenggang bukan? Bisa kau bantu eomma?". Kyuhyun menghentikan acara bermain gamenya dan melihat ibunya yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan berukuran sedang.

"ne eomma" Nyonya Cho tersenyum dan masuk, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diranjang. "ini, bisa kau antarkan kerumah Yesung. Ini sebagai ucapan terimah kasih eomma karena kemarin nyonya Kim membantu eomma" Kyuhyun menerima bungkusan tersebut. Ia tadinya malas sebenarnya, tapi mendengar nama Yesung membuat rasa malasnya hilang begitu saja. "baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu eomma".

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, meletakkan bungkusan tersebut diatas meja belajarnya lalu menuju almarinya, mambuka dan mengambil baju yang akan ia kenakan. "oh ya Kyu, apa kau mengenal Donghae?" pertanyaan Nyonya cho membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan memilih bajunya. Ia berbalik melihat ibunya kini duduk ditempat tidurnya. "Donghae? Lee Donghae?" jawab Kyuhyun tidak yakin.

"jadi kau mengenalnya?"

"heumm.. entahlah, dia satu sekolah dengan ku saat Junior high shcool dulu tapi aku tidak pernah satu kelas dengannya. Waeyo eomma? Dari mana Eomma mengenal Donghae?"

"ah, pantas saja" Nyonya Cho menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia sudah paham sekarang. "apanya yang pantas saja eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Nyonya Cho tersadar dan melihat putranya yang menatapnya, meminta jawaban. "ani, bukan apa-apa Kyu. Minggu lalu saat eomma berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Kim, eomma melihat Donghae ada disana. Ia sedang menjemput Yesung waktu itu, pergi berkencan kata Nyonya Kim"

"ne?"

"hngg.. kau tidak tahu? Bukankah kau dekat dengan Yesungie, kau juga mengenal Donghae. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu kalau mereka pacaran" tanya Nyonya Cho keheranan.

Kyuhyun, putranya itu justru hanya terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku tidak tahu eomma" lirihnya. "ah sudahlah, eomma pikir Donghae pria yang baik. Dia serasi dengan Yesung. Kau cepatlah ganti baju dan segera antarkan kue itu dan sampaikan salam eomma pada Nyonya Kim" ujar Nyonya Cho sebelum keluar dari kamar putra tampannya. "Yesungie" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

Yesung baru saja akan mengambil minum didapur sebelum suara ibunya menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Yesungie" panggil Nyonya Kim. Yesung berbalik dan melihat sang ibu yang kini duduk disalah satu sofa ruang keluarga, tidak sendirian. Yesung mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya, disana ibunya tidak duduk sendirian dan ia sangat kenal dengan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang telah lama tidak ia temui, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Yesungie, kenapa malah diam disana. Kemarilah, ada Kyuhyun disini" ucapan Nyonya Kim menyadarkan Yesung dari keterkejutannya. Ia melangkah dengan ragu, mendekati sang ibu, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa mengingat terakhir pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun begitu memalukan untuknya.

"jja! Yesungie, temani Kyuhyun sebentar ne ? eomma harus pergi sekarang" pinta Nyonya Kim pada putra manisnya yang hanya mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala. Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan berganti melihat Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk diseberangnya. "Kyu-ah, aku tinggal dulu ne dan ucapkan terimakasih untuk ibumu"

"Ne ahjumma" Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, setelah itu Nyonya Kim benar- benar pergi meninggalkannya bersama Yesung dengan suasana yang benar-benar canggung.

Yesung duduk ditempat yang tadi diduduki oleh ibunya, disusul Kyuhyun yang juga kembali duduk. Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara dari keduanya, Yesung masih saja menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani melihat Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sejak tadi justru melihat tingkah Yesung.

"lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar mu?" suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang ada.

"ne?"

Yesung yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berbicara. Secara refleks ia melihat Kyuhyun dan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah senyuman lembut Kyuhyun yang ia rindukan selama ini. "b-baik, kau sendiri?" jawabnya kemudian.

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja"

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang bersuara, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain seolah sedang berbicara melalui tatapan mata.

"Mian/Mian"

Pada waktu yang bersamaan mereka mengucapkannya. Membuat keduanya semakin salah tingkah. Mencoba melawan rasa gugupnya Yesung kembali bersuara. "Mianhae, untuk waktu itu...ak-aku tidak bermaksud...umm...a-aku hanya sedang emosi saat itu. Mianhae Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi permintaan maaf Yesung. "aku juga minta maaf Yesungie, aku tidak tahu jika kau selama ini –

"Ah... bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini. ak-aku merasa tidak nyaman" ujar Yesung yang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, namja itu sedikit kecewa tapi ia berhasil menutupinya dengan rapi dan ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "aku mengerti. Tapi Yesungie, kita masih berteman bukan?"

Yesung tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia cukup lama melihat Kyuhyun hingga sebuah senyum terbentuk dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "umm, tentu saja kita masih berteman" jawabnya yang berhasil membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang. Keduanya saling tersenyum hingga senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa.

"baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasa canggung ada didekat mu" ujar Kyuhyun disela tawanya. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala, menyetujui pendapat Kyuhyun. "jadi...kita tidak harus saling menjauh lagi bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"kkkk~ tentu saja"

Keduanya kembali tertawa, menertawai diri mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun beranjak dan duduk tepat disamping Yesung. "Yesungie?" Yesung menghentikan tawanya dan melihat Kyuhyun. "ne?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, terlihat berpikir. "apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" lagi lagi Yesung tertawa, "tentu saja Kyu, kenapa kau jadi secanggung ini sekarang padaku" jawabnya disela tawanya.

"apa kau... berpacaran dengan Donghae?" dan seketika itu juga tawa Yesung berhenti, terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan, entahlah ia tiba-tiba tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus melihat Yesung, menunggu jawaban yang mungkin sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya hanya saja ia masih belum mau mempercayainya. Ia bisa melihat Yesung menghela napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. "ne, kau benar Kyunnie. Tapi dari mana kau tahu hal ini?" mendengar jawaban Yesung, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, jawaban Yesung barusan cukup membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan seakan kehilangan energinya begitu saja. "aku... tahu dari ibuku" lirihnya namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum miris, ia masih belum mau melihat Kyuhyun. Ia merasa dejavu dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, pasti ibunya yang bercerita pada ibu Kyuhyun tapi ia tidak menyangka jika ibu Kyuhyun akan menceritakan hal itu juga pada Kyuhyun.

"ehem... kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan hubungan mu dengan Sungmin?" Yesung kembali bersuara, memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Kali iniia melihat Kyuhyun yang menunundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yesung. "aku sudah putus dengannya sekitar satu bulan yang lalu" jawabnya pasti dan membuat Yesung terkejut. "eh? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"dia merasa tidak cocok lagi dengan ku"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun iba, tapi tidak bisa pungkiri juga dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa senang dengan kabar ini. ia tidak mengerti, sepertinya hatinya memang belum sepenuhnya melepas Kyuhyun dan ia tahu ini salah karena sekarang pun ia telah bersama Donghae. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri mencoba menepis perasaannya saat ini dan tentu saja itu mengundang tanya Kyuhyun. "Yesung, kau kenapa?"

"eh? Ah... tidak, aku.. mian, aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah –

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung pelan dan tertawa membuat Yesung mengehentikan kalimatnya. "sudahlah, ini juga bukan salahmu. Yesung, apa kau sibuk setelah ini?"

"tidak. Kenapa?"

"ayo keluar, sudah lama kita tidak keluar bersama. Ayo ke taman, tiba- tiba aku ingin pergi kesana lagi"

Yesung terlihat berpikir, tapi tidak lama ia mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Kyuhyun. "baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu. Tunggu sebentar" setelah mengucapkannya, Yesung segera pergi manuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia melihat hanya melihat punggung Yesung yang semakin jauh dan saat punggung itu tidak terlihat lagi ia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa. Melihat langit- langit ruangan tersebut. "bodoh" ucapnya pelan dan entah ia tunjukkan pada siapa.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, ditaman yang sering mereka kunjungi dulu, duduk dibangku yang juga merupakan tempat favorite mereka ditaman tersebut.

"ah.. rasanya sudah lama aku tidak ke tempat ini"

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya, disusul dengan Yesung yang mengambil tempat kosong disampingnya. "yah, hampir satu tahun aku tidak ke sini" tanggap Yesung. "bagaimana sekolah mu, sepertinya kau semakin sibuk Kyu" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun memasang pose berpikir, "tidak terlalu sibuk juga sebenarnya. Kau sendiri?"

"aku tidak punya kesibukan apapun, kesibukan ku hanya di klub musik yang aku ikuti saja"

"aku memang sering pulang sore bahkan sampai malam, tapi bukan untuk kegiatan sekolah"

Yesung menyeritkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, merasa heran. "lalu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit meringis dan menyentuh lehernya. "aku bermain game dikelas" jawabnya pelan dan ia hanya tertawa bodoh saat melihat tatapan Yesung yang datar ketika mendengar jawabannya. "isshhh! Kau masih saja bermain game, kau tidak berubah ternyata"

"tentu saja, kurasa kau sudah mengerti tentang hal ini Yesungie"

Yesung mendengus pelan, "tentu saja aku sangat mengerti Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya penuh penekanan dan hanya mendapat tawa dari Kyuhyun.

Drrt drrt

Getar dari ponsel Yesung menghentikan tawa Kyuhyun dan melihat Yesung yang kini juga tengah membuka ponselnya, sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat pesan.

'Baby, mian aku tidak bisa mengantar mu. Aku ada latihan sore ini. mian ne, saranghae'

Yesung kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya setelah membaca pesan dari Donghae. Beberapa hari ini Donghae sering membatalkan janji, tapi itu tidak masalah besar bagi Yesung. Ia mengerti bagaimana sibuknya Donghae yang seorang ketua klub dance apalagi minggu depan akan ada perlombaan yang harus Donghae ikuti.

"dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

Yesung sedikit tersentak karena Kyuhyun bertanya secara tiba- tiba. "dari Donghae" jawabnya kemudian. Dan jawaban tersebut kembali membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tidak suka, tapi Yesung tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Kyuhyun mengenal Donghae, dan hubungannya dengan Donghae pun tidak terlalu akrab dan baik. Kyuhyun dari awal memang tidak terlalu menyukai Donghae, menurutnya Donghae adalah orang yang suka tebar pesona pada siapapun, menurutnya juga Donghae itu playboy karena itu ia sangat terkejut saat Yesung menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yesung juga akan terjerat oleh pesona Donghae yang menurutnya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Kyu, kau masih ingin disini?"

"waeyo? Kau mau pergi? Dengan Donghae ?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, terdengar seperti Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan dia pergi. "kau benar, aku ada janji dengan temanku dan aku tidak pergi dengan Donghae"

"kemana? Mau aku temani? Aku punya banyak waktu luang saat ini" tawar Kyuhyun yang mendapat jawaban berupa gelengan kepala dari Yesung. "tidak perlu, aku akan ke rumahnya dan mengerjakan tugas"

"baiklah"

Yesung berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum tangannya digenggam oleh Kyuhyun, membuatnya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap intens mata Yesungmembuat Yesung sedikit gugup. "ya! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu" ucap Yesung berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kyuhyun, namja itu justru berdiri dihadapan Yesung dengan genggaman yang belum ia lepaskan. "Kyu, kau mau ap –

"Yesung"

Yesung seketika tidak malanjutkan kalimatnya, saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Dan sekarang ia sendiri yang justu tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan Kyuhyun, tatapan itu tatapan yang ia rindukan, sejak dulu Kyuhyun slalu menatapnya dengan cara yang sama, tatapan yang membuatnya salah paham dalam mengartikannya.

"Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi manusia yang munafik"

"ne ?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung"

"Mw- mworago?" detak jantung Yesung seakan hilang kendali saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ada rasa bahagia didalam hatinya, sebelum kalimat Kyuhyun selanjutnya kembali membuatnya terjatuh. "Dulu.. dulu aku juga mencintai mu Yesung"

"mianhae, dulu aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Aku terlalu takut kau akan meninggalkan ku jika aku mengatakannya padamu"

Yesung tersenyum tipis menutupi rasa sakit yang kembali ia rasakan. "gomawo" ujarnya. "gomawo karena kau mau jujur padaku sekarang Kyu, gomawo" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Selama ini ia tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung yang jujur saja sebenarnya masih ada hingga sekarang. Namun ia juga sadar, ia sudah terlambat. Yesung telah bersama Donghae sekarang.

Yesung melepas genggaman Kyuhyun dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir, kenapa Kyuhyun baru mengatakannya sekarang. "aku mengerti Kyu dan aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena kau mau mengatakannya. Setidaknya sekarang aku mengerti dan tidak salah paham lagi akan sikapmu dulu padaku"

"Yesung, a-aku –

"aku sudah terlambat Kyu, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Jja! Sampai ketemu lagi" Yesung menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan lalu beranjak pergi. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa melihat punggung Yesung berlari semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Kyuhyun kembali mendudukkan dirinya, melihat pemandangan kolam dengan tatapan sendu. "hhh~ aku patah lagi dengan orang yang sama ditempat yang sama. Bodoh!" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini.

Drrt drrt

Getaran ponsel menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

'Kyuhyun! Kau tidak lupa dengan janji mu kan, ini sudah 3 hari. Hari ini kau harus memberiku jawaban'

Lagi- lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum, bukan senyum yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan melainkan menunjukkan luka. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan tersebut.

'baiklah karena aku sudah berjanji. Jadilah namjachinguku Kim Ryeowook'

TBC

awalnya cuma dibuat 2 cap aja selesai, tapi entah kenapa kok ceritanya makin ga jelas gini. dan makasih buat reviewnya chingudeul dichap sebelumnya :))

jangan lupa buat review lagi yahh ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Divine

Author : May'ncloudself13

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung)

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Crack pair, OOC, typo, Alur maju mundur, dll.

Disc : hanya pinjam nama untuk cast dan cerita mungkin pasaran tapi ini murni dari otak saya sendiri, dan mungkin judul gk sesuai dengan ceritanya XD

No summary, langsung baca aja yah. Hehe

Chap 3

Happy read ^^

Drrt drrt

Getaran ponsel menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

'Kyuhyun! Kau tidak lupa dengan janji mu kan, ini sudah 3 hari. Hari ini kau harus memberiku jawaban'

Lagi- lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum, bukan senyum yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan melainkan menunjukkan luka. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan tersebut.

'baiklah karena aku sudah berjanji. Jadilah namjachinguku Kim Ryeowook'

Setelah memastikan pesan tersebut terkirim, ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan kembali melihat kolam yang tenang dihadapannya. Hatinya kacau saat ini, ia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali saat membalas pesan dari Ryeowook, teman sekelasnya yang juga menyukainya. 3 hari yang lalu, ia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Ryeowook yang saat itu juga ia ingin menolaknya namun Ryeowook sendiri yang melarangnya. Namja itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak langsung menjawab saat itu juga dan justru memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir. Tapi sekarang pun ia menjawab pernyataan Ryeowook tanpa berpikir, yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana cara ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Yesung.

.

Yesung menghela napas, tersadar terhitung sudah satu jam lebih ia duduk ditempat favoritnya dulu. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Tersenyum, perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Sekalipun ia telah mencoba pergi dan melupakan, tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa berpaling. Menghindar dan menyangkal pun tak ada gunanya, hatinya tetap merindukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung melihat sekilas jam tangannya. 01.17 pm. Ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari taman tersebut, ada kafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari taman tentu saja untuk memanjakan perutnya yang memang butuh untuk diisi.

Tidak ada 10 menit, ia telah berdiri didepan pintu masuk kafe. Kona beans. Begitulah yang tertera dipintu masuk, lagi dan lagi terbentu senyuman diwajah manisnya. Hari ini ia benar- benar menghabiskan waktunya untuk bernostalgia.

.

 _Kyuhyun baru saja akan keluar dari toko buku jika saja kedua matanya tidak menangkap keberadaan Yesung yang sepertinya sibuk melihat- lihat buku. Dengan rasa senang Kyuhyun segera menghampiri teman dekatnya itu._

" _Yesungie!"_

 _Yesung tersentak saat dengan tiba- tiba Kyuhyun merangkulnya dari belakang. Ia segera melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dilehernya dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan senyumannya. "Ya! Kau membuat ku terkejut"_

" _mian mian... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak buku dibelakangnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman._

 _Yesung mendengus kesal lalu kembali pada kegiatan awalnya dan membuatnya menjadi membelakangi Kyuhyun. "tentu saja mencari buku yang menarik untuk dibeli" jawabnya kemudian. Kyuhyun beranjak dan beralih bersandar pada rak buku dimana Yesung mencari buku. "sendirian?" tanyanya lagi._

 _Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Kyuhyun yang tepat disampingnya dengan pandangan bosan. "menurutmu?" tanyanya balik dengan nada kesal._

" _hei, aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau begitu sensitif?"_

" _Aku sedang kesal jadi bisa kah kau diam"_

 _Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "boleh ku tahu apa alasannya?"_

 _Yesung berdecak kesal, ia menghentikan kegiatan mencari bukunya dan menghadap pada Kyuhyun. "Donghae membatalkan janjinya secara mendadak, padahal ia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku" jawabnya dengan mimik muka yang terlipat, tapi bagi Kyuhyun wajah Yesung malah terlihat lucu dan manis membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya._

" _kenapa kau tertawa, kau pikir ini lucu ? huh!"_

 _Kyuhyun segera menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum. "Ice cream?"_

" _mwo?"_

" _bagaimana dengan makan ice cream bersama ku, ada kafe langganan ku. Agak jauh dari sini, tapi ku jamin mood mu akan membaik jika kau mau kesana"_

 _Yesung terlihat memikirkan tawaran Kyuhyun. "aku tahu kau penggemar berat ice cream Kim Yesung! Jangan berlagak berpikir dan menolak ajakan ku" ujar Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung tak menjawab tawarannya dengan cepat._

" _hmm.. kurasa tidak buruk"_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Yesung. "kajja"_

 _._

 _Dan disini lah mereka sekarang, Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum melihat Yesung yang kini dengan lahap menikmati es cream, melupakan es creamnya sendiri yang mulai mencair. Tidak lama Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "berhentilah menatap ku dan cepat makan es cream mu Cho Kyuhyun" tegasnya._

 _Kyuhyun tertawa pelan membuat Yesung semakin cemberut. "baiklah... aku berhenti, lanjutkan makanmu" ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Yesung mendengus kesal sebelum ia melanjutkan menikmati es creamnya begitu pula Kyuhyun._

" _Kyuhyun-ah"_

 _Namun baru 3 sendok Kyuhyun memakan es creamnya, sebuah suara dari belakang Yesung membuatnya berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya begitu pula Yesung yang sedikit terkejut. Kyuhyun melihat orang tersebut dan tersenyum sekilas. "Teuki hyung" sapanya._

 _Terlihat seorang namja yang terlihat lebih dewasa dan cantik menghampiri meja Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "wahh... siapa lagi ini Kyu, aku kira tadi kau bersama Wookie" ujar namja yang bernama Leeteuk tersebut sambil melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian._

" _bukan.. dia Yesung, teman lama ku" jawab Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Yesung. Yesung sendiri masih tidak mengerti namun ia segera memperkenalkan diri pada Leeteuk. "Kim Yesung imnida" ucapnya dan mendapat tanggapan sebuah senyuman ramah dari Leeteuk. "Park Jung so imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk" balasnya dan setelah itu Leeteuk justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung membuat Yesung terkejut dan otomatis menjauhkan wajahnya dari Leeteuk. Leeteuk tersenyum jail saat melihat Yesung terkejut, ia segera menarik kembali wajahnya. "Kau terlihat lebih manis dari Ryeowook"_

" _ne ?"_

" _Aishh! Hyung berhentilah dan cepat pergi keruangan mu sendiri" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Leeteuk lalu mendorongnya agar menjauh dari tempatnya. Leeteuk sendiri hanya tertawa. "baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu Kyu" setelah mengatakannya Leeteuk benar benar pergi, masuk kedalam kafe._

 _Kyuhyun menarik napasnya lega dan akan segera memakan es creamnya lagi sebelum suara Yesung mengintrupsinya. "dia siapa Kyu? Teman mu?"_

 _Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "bukan, dia tetanggaku dan pemilik kafe ini"_

 _Yesung mengganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "lalu siapa Ryeowook ? apa kekasihmu?" tanyanya lagi, cukup penasaran karena tadi Leeteuk terus menyebutkan nama itu bahkan juga membandingkan seseorang bernama Ryeowook itu dengannya._

 _Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "bukan.. aku tidak memiliki kekasih" jawabnya sembari kembali memakan es creamnya lagi. Sedangkan Yesung, namja manis itu masih kurang yakin dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "aku tidak yakin, jujurlah. Kau punya kekasih bernama Ryeowook, benarkan?" tanyanya._

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Yesung yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. "Ryeowook hanya teman dekatku Yesungie, bukan kekasih ku" jelasnya pelan. Yesung sebenarnya masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun, tapi ia mencoba untuk percaya. "sekarang, cepat habiskan es cream ini lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Kyuhyun lagi dan Yesung hanya menurut, kembali menikmati es creamnya._

.

Yesung menikmati makan siangnya dengan sesekali melihat pemandangan diluar. Kenapa Seoul semakin ramai dan padat, perasaannya mengatakan 4 tahun yang lalu Seoul tidak sepadat ini. Yesung meminum sedikit orange juice yang ia pesan, sebelum kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Yesungie, kau kah itu ?"

Yesung tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "whoa... kau benar- benar Yesung" ucap namja yang tadi memanggilnya, namja itu segera melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukkan diri dikursi depan Yesung. Yesung sendiri yang tadinya tersentak kini malah tersenyum manis. "Hai Hyung, lama tidak bertemu".

Leeteuk masih tidak percaya tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat senang karena bertemu Yesung dikafe miliknya sendiri. "hah... lihat dirimu, kenapa kau semakin manis Yesungie. Bahkan sudah 4 tahun, tapi kenapa kau masih terlihat sama". Yesung tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk, "kau berlebihan Hyung, kau juga sepertinya tidak banyak berubah"

"aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya Yesungie, kapan kau kembali ke sini eoh?"

"dua hari yang lalu" jawab Yesung singkat, ia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. "ah ya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ?" pertanyaan Leeteuk kali ini membuat Yesung membatalkan suapannya dan menatap Leeteuk. "belum, apa dia juga masih sering ke sini ?"

Leeteuk tidak langsung menjawab dan terlihat berfikir. "hmm.. yahh, biasanya dia akan kesini setiap sore setelah bekerja"

"setiap hari ?"

"tidak juga, hanya dua sampai empat kali dalam sebulan. Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Yesung meminum orange juicenya dan menyudahi acara makannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku yang ia duduki dan melihat Leeteuk yang menunggu jawaban darinya. "entahlah hyung, aku tidak tahu"

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya diantara kalian, tapi ku pikir lebih baik kau menemuinya"

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya ?"

Leeteuk menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab. "aku mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik, dan dia terlihat berbeda setelah kepergian mu waktu itu. Juga alasan dia slalu kesini setiap pulang bekerja dengan memesan ice cream –

"ice cream? Bukankah Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai ice cream ?"

"yah kau benar, tapi es cream adalah favoritmu Yesungie. Aku yakin kau tau apa maksudku tanpa aku jelaskan. Dengan kesini dan memakan ice cream adalah kebiasaanmu saat kau merasa bad mood, dan Kyuhyun melakukannya juga sekarang. Tepat setelah kepergianmu, sejak ia kuliah sampai ia bekerja sekarang ia slalu menyempatkan diri kesini hanya untuk menikmati ice cream"

Yesung terdiam, tidak mampu untuk menanggapi ucapan Leeteuk. Benarkah semua yang Leeteuk katakan barusan, apa Kyuhyun tidak melupakannya, apa Kyuhyun merindukan dirinya, apa Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan akan dirinya, apa perasaan Kyuhyun masih sama sepertinya, apa ini sebuah kesempatan untuk mereka. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya dan tidak dipungkiri juga ia merasa senang saat mendengar penuturan Leeteuk.

Yesung tersadar saat Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Leeteuk dan ia bisa melihat Leeteuk tersenyum padanya. "aku ada urusan dan harus pergi. Tapi Yesungie, ku sarankan kali ini kalian harus sama- sama jujur dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian selama ini. Temuilah Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau juga merindukannya" Leeteuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang kini hanya bisa terdiam.

.

 _Yesung begitu bahagia saat mendengar nama Donghae disebutkan oleh pembawa acara. Kekasihnya itu berhasil meraih posisi pertama dalam kejuaraan dance nasional, tentu saja ia sangat bangga akan hal itu._

" _Sungie"_

 _Donghae langsung memeluk Yesung setelah ia turun dari panggung. Ia mendapati Yesung telah berdiri disamping panggung, menunggunya. "kau hebat tuan Lee" Yesung membalas pelukan Donghae. Meskipun perasaannya pada Donghae tidaklah sepenuhnya, tapi ia sangat senang dan bangga akan hal ini._

 _Donghae melepas pelukannya dan mencium bibir Yesung sekilas, membuahkan tatapan terkejut dari Yesung. "ya! Ini didepan umum" Donghae tersenyum melihat kekasih manisnya yang tengah menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi. "tidak masalah, karena aku sedang bahagia hari ini"._

" _aishh"_

" _ah ya, dimana Kyuhyun. Kau bilang kau datang bersamanya?" Donghae menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung, beranjak dari tempat tersbut._

" _dia bilang akan menyusul"_

 _Teringat dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung melihat sekitarnya dan sepertinya temannya itu belum sampai. Langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae yang ada didepannya juga berhenti, mereka kini tengah diruang tunggu saat ini. "Sungie, duduklah disini. aku ada urusan diluar sebentar, aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Arraso?"_

 _Yesung hanya menurut saja, dia duduk dan Donghae masi berdiri didepannya. Namja tampan itu terlihat gelisah sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu di smartphonenya, seperti membalas pesan. "Hae, ada apa?" tanya Yesung pada akhirnya._

" _ti-tidak, tidak ada Yesungie. Aku keluar dulu, tunggu aku ne"_

 _Donghae segera pergi setelah mencium bibir Yesung sekilas, dan Yesung hanya bisa melihat punggung Donghae yang semakin jauh dengan heran. Tapi tidak terlalu ia pikirkan, setelahnya ia lebih memilih mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya. Mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun._

 _Yesung berdecak kesal saat satupun panggilannya tidak terjawab oleh Kyuhyun. Kemana namja pecinta game itu, kenapa belum menampakan diri sejak tadi._

 _5 menit_

 _10 menit_

 _15 menit_

 _Yesung sesekali menguap karena terlalu bosan, ia tidak suka dengan kegiatan bernama menunggu. Dan Donghae juga belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan kembali. Berulang kali ia melihat sekelilingnya, semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing- masing. Baru saja ia ingin ke toilet untuk membasuh muka sebelum getaran ponselnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya._

' _sebentar lagi aku sampai, bisa kau tunggu aku diluar ?'_

 _Begitulah isi pesan yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun, meskipun tidak membalasnya tapi Yesung melakukannya. Beranjak keluar, menunggu Kyuhyun._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama, Yesung kini berada diluar gedung yang dijadikan tempat perlombaan itu. ia baru saja ingin duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana sebelum sebuah suara yang ia kenal terdengar di telinganya._

" _Hyukie, mengertilah. Ini tidak mudah, aku tidak mungkin memutuskan Yesung begitu saja"_

 _Deg. Suara itu kini terdengar lebih jelas dan lagi namanya baru saja disebut dan ia tau dengan pasti siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman dan firasat yang buruk, Yesung mencoba mendekati sumber suara tersebut._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun baru saja memakirkan mobilnya, ia segera berjalan masuk ke arah gedung. Ia terburu- buru, ia sudah terlambat karena sebelumnya ia harus menjemput Ryeowook dari tempat temannya. Kedua sudut bibir kyuhyun tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika melihat Yesung, ia memanggil namja manis tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Yesung tidak mendengarnya terbukti dengan namja manis tersebut justru berjalan ke arah samping gedung dimana terdapat sebuah taman kecil disana._

 _Terdapat lipatan didai Kyuhyun saat namja tampan tersbut melihat tingkah Yesung yang kini malah diam saja dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari taman. Tidak ingin berlama- lama Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Yesung. Niatnya untuk memanggil Yesung sirna saat melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya._

 _._

" _kau lebih mencintai Yesung"_

 _Yesung masih berdiri ditempatnya, mendengar dan menyaksikan adegan yang sedang dimainkan oleh dua orang yang ia kenal. Donghae, kekasihnya dan Lee Hyuk Jae teman Donghae di klub dance._

" _aku mencintaimu Hyukie, percayalah. Hanya beri aku waktu, aku pasti akan memutuskan hubungan ku dengan Yesung"_

" _aku tidak percaya"_

 _Yesung melihat semuanya. Ketika Eunhyuk akan melangkah pergi dan Donghae mencegahnya dengan cara menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan detik itu juga Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Terlihat kasar pada awalnya namun perlahan menjadi lembut, Yesung dapat melihat keduanya terlihat menikmati satu sama lain. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, tapi ia pun tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. ciuman mereka belum juga usai saat tiba- tiba sebuah tangan menariknya dari belakang membuatnya tubuhnya berbalik dan seketika itu juga ia merasa seseorang memeluknya begitu erat._

" _Yesungie"_

 _Tangis yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya pecah juga setelah mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dengan lirih. Yesung semakin membenamkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang Kyuhyun, menangis sepuasnya disana dengan pelukan Kyuhyun yang juga semakin erat._

 _Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak merasa keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Yesung sekarang, matanya masih tidak lepas dari dua orang yang baru saja menyudahi acara ciuman tersebut. Tatapan yang tajam serasa ingin membunuh. Tidak lama dari itu terlihat Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, bermaksud pergi dari taman tersebut. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh didepannya, dan memeluk seseorang yang jelas ia sangat kenali itu._

" _sungie-ah"_

 _Suara itu tidak keras, namun masih juga terdengar oleh Yesung. Yesung segera melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menghapus kasar air matanya, dengan perasaan yang ia berbalik memberanikan diri melihat Donghae. "tidak perlu ada waktu lagi Hae, kita berakhir disini" ucapnya dingin dan segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terlihat masih terkejut, hingga satu pukulan dari Kyuhyun mendarat diwajah tampan Donghae membuatnya jatuh kebelakang._

" _itu hadiah untukmu karena berani menyakiti Yesung. Cih! Kalian benar- benar menjijikan!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun segera pergi menyusul Yesung setelah sebelumnya juga memberikan tatapan yang tajam pada Eunhyuk._

 _._

 _Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung menangis sepuasnya didalam mobilnya. Memberikan waktu kepada Yesung untuk menenangkan diri. Ia sengaja idak berbicara apapun, biarkan Yesung memulai dan ia hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk sekarang._

 _Hampir 20 menit, dan sepertinya Yesung telah tenang meskipun masih sesekali sesenggukan. "gomawo" suaranya bahkan kini terdengar sangat parau. "k-kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat. kau melihatnya dan sekarang kau pasti menganggapku bodoh bukan" Yesung tersenyum miris._

" _kapan aku mengatakan kalau kau bodoh. Aku rasa, aku datang disaat yang tepat karena dengan begini aku bisa melindungi mu langsung"_

" _aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku tidak berada disini, apa kau bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Melihat bagaimana reaksimu tadi, aku tidak yakin kau mampu. Dan aku bersyukur karena aku yang menemukan mu dan aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika bukan aku orang yang melindungimu"_

 _Yesung menoleh kesamping, dimana ada Kyuhyun disana. "K-kyu...". Kyuhyun tersenyum dan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan mulai menjalar dari telapak tangannya yang baru saja digenggam oleh namja tampan tersebut. Seperti menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuk Yesung. "aku tidak akan membiarkan mu terluka lagi Yesungie"._

" _gomawo"_

 _._

Yesung masih setia duduk ditempatnya setelah kepergian Leeteuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Menghela napas sejenak sambil melihat jalanan diluar lagi. "kau bilang tidak akan membiarkan aku terluka, tapi justru kau sendiri membuat ku terluka... Kyuhyunie" lirihnya.

TBC

Sebelumnya makasih banyak yang udah review, dan mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya akan lebih lama lagi dari ini. entahlah, mood menulis ku tiba- tiba hilang entah kemana, meskipun bagaimana jalan cerita dan endingnya udah terpikirkan tapi rasanya sangat malas untuk menumpahkannya dalam bentuk tulisan.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak yang udah review, dan mohon untuk meninggalkan jejak lagi berupa review dichap ini ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Divine

Author : May'ncloudself13

Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung (Kyusung)

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Crack pair, OOC, typo, Alur maju mundur, dll.

Disc : hanya pinjam nama untuk cast dan cerita mungkin pasaran tapi ini murni dari otak saya sendiri, dan mungkin judul gk sesuai dengan ceritanya XD

No summary, langsung baca aja yah. Hehe

Chap 4

Happy read ^^

Yesung masih setia duduk ditempatnya setelah kepergian Leeteuk beberapa menit yang lalu. Menghela napas sejenak sambil melihat jalanan diluar lagi. "kau bilang tidak akan membiarkan aku terluka, tapi justru kau sendiri membuat ku terluka... Kyuhyunie" lirihnya.

.

 _Sejak hubungannya berakhir dengan Donghae satu tahun yang lalu, Yesung dan Kyuhyun justru semakin dekat. Mereka menjadi sering bertemu dan berkirim pesan saat tidak sedang bersama. Yesung sendiri merasa Kyuhyun semakin memperhatikannya, setiap hari Kyuhyun tidak pernah absen untuk mengiriminya pesan singkat meskipun itu hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar ataupun bercerita tentang hal yang tidak terlalu penting._

 _Semua perlakuan Kyuhyun tentu saja membuatnya bahagia karena bagaimanapun ia masih memiliki perasaan terhadap namja tampan tersebut. Tapi ia tetap merasa bahwa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia masih ingat pertemuan mereka dengan namja bernama Leeteuk, ia masih penasaran dengan Ryeowook dan ia mempunyai firasat yang tidak baik tentang hal ini._

 _Saat ini Yesung tengah berada ditoko buku favoritenya, ia tidak sendiri melainkan bersama Taemin, teman dekatnya selama ini. Yesung terlihat sibuk dengan pencarian bukunya sedangkan Taemin terlihat sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Yesung sambil sibuk mengotak-ngatik ponsel. Expresi wajah anak itupun berubah- ubah._

 _Menyerah karena buku yang ia cari tidak dapat ia temukan, Yesung pun menyusul duduk disamping Taemin. "kau mendapatkan bukunya?" tanya sahabatnya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari ponsel._

 _Yesung hanya menghela napas. "tidak, sepertinya stock bukunya habis dan belum dikirim lagi" jawabnya lesu. Taemin hanya mengangguk sekilas tidak berminat untuk menanggapi Yesung, sepertinya ia terlalu fokus pada layar ponsel yang ia pegang. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Yesung pun berinsiatif melihat kegiatan Taemin. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat yang Taemin lakukan pada ponselnya. Yah, sejak tadi Taemin memang mengotak ngatik ponsel, tapi bukan ponsel miliknya melainkan ponsel milik Yesung._

" _ya! Apa yang kau buka" Yesung mencoba merebut ponselnya kembali, tapi sayang ia kalah cepat dengan Taemin._

 _Taemin memasukkan ponsel Yesung kedalam saku celananya "tidak! Sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku" jawabnya tegas._

" _aisshh! Taemin-ah, berikan padaku" rengek Yesung tapi Taemin tidak akan terpengaruh dengan hal itu. ia justru menatap tajam Yesung. "kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu huh!" protes Yesung._

" _sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun lagi? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku"_

 _Jadi sejak tadi sebenarnya Taemin sibuk melihat pesan antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Taemin tentu saja mengenal Kyuhyun, mereka bahkan sekarang satu sekolah tapi meskipun begitu ia juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak berminat juga untuk dekat dengan namja yang dianggap tampan oleh teman-teman disekolahnya._

 _Ia tahu banyak tentang Kyuhyun hanya dari Yesung. Selebihnya ia tidak tahu dan tidak berminat untuk tahu. Bahkan disekolah pun ia jarang menyapa Kyuhyun, biasanya Kyuhyun dulu yang akan menyapanya saat tidak sengaja berpapasan. Itupun Taemin hanya menanggapinya seperlunya saja. Dulu Yesung pernah menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun padanya, Yesung pikir Taemin tahu karena keduanya ada disekolah yang sama. 'aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu,aku tidak satu kelas denganya dan jarang bertemu disekolah jadi lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri pada yang bersangkutan' begitulah kira- kira jawaban Taemin. sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah lagi menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun pada Taemin._

 _Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal dengan sahabatnya ini. "aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal itu, jawab pertanyaanku"_

" _hhh, entahlah. Tapi aku semakin dekat dengannya sejak aku putus dengan Donghae" jawab Yesung seadanya. Dan helaan napas kini terdengar dari mulut Taemin. "aku tidak mengerti. Kau bilang kau akan melupakannya tapi kenapa sekarang kau justru terlihat seperti pacaran dengannya" Taemin mengatakannya dengan begitu lancar, tidak sadar bahwa Yesung tengah memerah karena mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan._

" _tapi aku tidak pacaran dengannya" suara Yesung terdengar kecil. Ia sendiri pun masih bingung dengan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berharap lebih._

" _Yesungie, lebih baik jangan seperti ini. aku takut kau akan kecewa lagi seperti dulu karena salah mengartikan segala bentuk perhatian Kyuhyun. Aish! Kyuhyun, namja itu memang tidak tahu diri, kalau dia memang masih menyukaimu harusnya ia mengatakannya dengan jelas bukan bersikap seperti ini"_

" _aku tahu, aku juga tidak berharap apapun"_

" _kau yakin?"_

" _hemm" Yesung mengangguk mantap. Mau tidak mau, Taemin mengalah dan mengembalikan ponsel milik Yesung. "kau tahu, aku selalu mendukungmu jika itu memang baik untukmu. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal nantinya Yesungie" Yesung tersenyum, ia tahu Taemin slalu mengkhawatirkannya. "gomawo Taemin"._

 _Taemin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "kau tidak ada uru –_

" _Taemin"_

 _Panggilan dari belakang membuat Taemin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat teman satu sekolahnya tengah berdiri tersenyum padanya. "benar, aku dari tadi melihatmu dan ingin menyapa tapi aku ragu. Tapi ternyata benar kau Taemin"_

 _Taemin hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. "benarkah ? maaf aku tidak tahu. Kau sendirian, Ryeowook-ah?"_

 _Sedari tadi Yesung memang ikut memperhatikan Taemin dan teman Taemin tersebut. Tapi setelah mendengar nama yang disebut sahabatnya barusan, fokus Yesung justru terlihat sepenuhnya pada teman sahabatnya itu. Ryeowook. Nama itu, nama yang tidak asing lagi ditelinganya._

 _Namja yang dipanggil Ryeowook pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih, membuat Taemin sedikit bingung. "hei, ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?"_

 _Ryeowook maju beberapa langkah dan menarik kursi dekat Taemin. dan saat itu juga Yesung pindah tempat duduk, menjaga jarak antara dia dan taemin juga Ryeowook. Tapi tidak terlalu jauh juga, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Taemin dan Ryeowook. Ia tidak lagi memperhatikan kedua orang itu tapi berpura-pura sibuk pada ponselnya._

" _aku hanya sedang kesal Taemin"_

 _Taemin pun kembali duduk, sepertinya namja didepannya ini butuh teman cerita. Bagaimanapun dulu dikelas satu ia pernah satu kelas dengan Ryeowook. "memangnya kenapa?"_

" _umm, harusnya hari ini aku bersama dengan namjachinguku, tapi ia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku dua hari ini. disekolah pun, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Menyebalkan" adu Ryeowook dengan nada kesal. Sedikit ia melirik ke arah Yesung._

" _ohh.. memang siapa namjachingumu, aku baru tahu kalau kau punya kekasih"_

" _Kau mengenal Kyuhyun, anak kelas 3-B?"_

 _DEG_

" _Kyu.. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun ?"_

 _Ryeowook meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan mengehela napas. "umm, Cho Kyuhyun si penggila game, Cho Kyuhyun si menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhun... hhh, aku merindukannya"_

 _Taemin terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang ada diotaknya saat ini. Hari ini kenapa begitu banyak kejutan untuknya._

 _Srekk_

 _Dan suara kursi bergeser menyadarkan lamunan Taemin, saat ia menoleh yang ia lihat adalah Yesung yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Helaan napas pun terdengar, Taemin yakin Yesung akan menangis lagi setelah ini. "ada apa dengan namja itu, kenapa tiba-tiba terburu-buru seperti itu?" komentar Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung, dan tanpa Taemin sadari Ryeowook tersenyum tipis._

" _mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting." Timpal Taemin, setelahnya ia berdiri. "Ryeowook-ah, ku rasa aku juga harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong"_

 _Tanpa mendengarkan balasan Ryeowook, Taemin segera pergi dan membuahkan gerutuan dari Ryeowook. "aishh, kenapa lagi- lagi aku ditinggal sendiri" terdiam sesaat, "Yesung... Kyuhyun..." lirihnya. Sebenarnya Ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Yesung dan Taemin._

 _._

Yesung tidak pernah lupa meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk melupakan. Pada akhirnya ia tetap memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ditempat dimana seharusnya tidak ia datangi. Hari semakin sore dan terlalu singkat jika ia pulang ke apartemennya sekarang. Berjalan- jalan sebentar lagi tidak masalah sepertinya, tapi ia tidak mengerti juga kenapa justru kini ia terjebak ditempat ini.

Terlanjur, pergi pun percuma karena sekarang hatinya tak ingin pergi dari tempat ini. hatinya tak bisa berbohong. Mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang kosong, melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya. Tempat ini ternyata lebih ramai dari pada saat terakhir ia kesini 4 tahun yang lalu.

.

 _Terhitung hampir 1 bulan setelah pertemuannya dengan Taemin, dan sejak saat itu Yesung selalu mengabaikan Kyuhyun, tiap kali namja itu menghubunginya. Rasanya sangat sulit untuknya menerima fakta dimana Kyuhyun membohonginya. Ia memang tidak pernah berharap lebih pada Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa ia masih saja merasa sakit dan sesak setelah mengetahui semuanya. Jadi benar dugaannya selama ini, Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih bernama Ryeowook._

 _Menghela napas yang terasa berat, Yesung kembali memandangi layar ponselnya. Disana terlihat jelas beberapa pesan dari Kyuhyun dan sekalipun ia tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan- pesan tersebut._

" _Yesungie, turunlah...waktunya makan malam"_

 _Suara nyonya Kim terdengar dari luar. "Ne eomma, aku turun sebentar lagi"_

" _baiklah, appa dan eomma tunggu dimeja makan Yesungie"_

 _._

 _Yesung mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan sang ayah. Mengambil makanan yang telah tersedia didepannya, bermaksud menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang telah makan duluan._

" _Yesungie"_

 _Sendok berisi makanan tersebut kembali lagi ke piring saat suara berat itu memanggil namanya. Yesung menatap tuan Kim yang juga tengah menatapnya, "waeyo appa?"._

" _bukan kah ujian akhir mu telah selesai, lalu kapan pengumuman kelulusannya?"_

" _aish, yeobo bisakah kau tidak membahasnya sekarang ? biarkan Yesung menghabiskan makanannya dulu" Nyonya Kim menyela sebelum Yesung sempat menjawab. "tidak apa, jika tidak sekarang, nanti putra kesayanganmu ini pasti akan kembali mengurung diri dikamar lagi"_

 _Yesung mengurutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban dari tuan Kim, "appa, aku tidak mengurung diri dikamar" protesnya dan hanya ditanggapi tuan Kim dengan kekehan pelan. "keluar kamar hanya untuk makan, kalau bukan mengurung diri lalu apa namanya heum?"_

" _Yeobo, berhentilah menggoda anakmu" tegur nyonya Kim, saat melihat wajah kesal Yesung._

" _aishh.. jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin appa katakan ?"_

" _apa kau sudah memilih universitas untuk melanjutkan belajarmu?" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan dr tuan Kim "memang kenapa appa?". Tuan Kim meminum air putih yang ada didepannya lalu menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum kembali melihat putra manisnya. "Yesungie, bagaimana jika kau melanjutkan studi mu di Jepang saja? Paman mu sedang sakit disana, jadi bisakah kau melanjutkannya disana dan menemani paman mu?" jelas tuan Kim hati- hati._

 _Sedangkan Yesung terlihat berpikir. "Yesungie, tapi kami tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau memang tidak ingin. Eomma juga sedih jika harus berpisah dengan –_

" _Aku mau appa, aku akan melanjutkan belajarku di Jepang"_

 _Pasangan suami istri itu tersentak saat mendengar jawaban anaknya yang tidak terduga, mereka kira Yesung mungkin akan menolak hal ini. "Yesungie.." lirih nyonya Kim, ia meraih tangan Yesung yang ada disampingnya. "eomma, aku melakukan ini bukan karena terpaksa. Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan negara Jepang dari dulu, ini kesempatan untuk ku" Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. Melihat kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian._

" _baiklah. Kau sudah membuat keputusan, jadi kapan kelulusan mu?"_

" _minggu depan appa"_

" _appa akan menghubungi paman mu, dan mengurus semuanya jadi setelah kelulusan kau bisa langsung ke sana. Kau hanya ada waktu seminggu kalau begitu, apa tidak masalah untukmu?"_

" _tidak masalah appa"_

" _baiklah, lanjutkan makan mu"_

 _._

 _Kedudukan matahari telah tergantikan oleh bulan, udara hangat pun telah tergantikan dengan dingin tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuhyun beranjak dari taman yang biasanya ia dan Yesung kunjungi. Sekali lagi ia melempar batu kerikil disekitarnya kedalam kolam didepannya. Ia tidak tahu, Yesung sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Semua pesan yang ia kirim tidak terbalas, saat ia menelepon pun hanya suara operator yang ia dengar untuk meninggalkan pesan._

 _Sekali lagi ia menghela napasnya, terasa sesak. Ia merindukan Yesung, namja pemilik hatinya. Karena hal ini pula emosinya akhir- akhir ini tidak terkendali. Ia merindukan Yesung, tapi namja manis itu justru mengabaikannya membuatnya kesal hingga melampiaskannya kepada Ryeowook, kekasihnya sendiri. Terhitung 3 hari ia juga tidak memberi kabar kepada Ryeowook, tidak juga membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu._

 _Tentang Ryeowook, Kyuhyun lagi- lagi merasa bersalah dan tentu saja menyesal. Bagaimana pun ia telah menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai tempat pelariannya saja, selain itu ia juga berbohong tentang Ryeowook kepada Yesung. Tapi ia punya alasan, ia tidak ingin Yesung kembali menjauh apabila tahu jika ia memiliki kekasih dan ia tahu alasan itu tidak akan membuat predikat brengseknya terhapus, itu hanya alasan untuk pembelaan diri sendiri._

 _Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, membuang batu kerikil ditangannya dan memilih melihat siapa yang telah berani mengganggu acara merenungnya. Membuka ponsel dan melihat pesan masuk._

 _From: Yesung_

' _Kyuhyun, akhir minggu ini bisakah kita bertemu ? aku ingin megahabiskan waktu besamamu, aku merindukan mu cho Kyuhyun'_

 _Jika tadi ia mengutuk siapa yang akan mengganggu acara merenungnya, sekarang ia justru berteriak dan tertawa keras seperti mendapat sebuah hadiah besar. Raut wajah yang tadi terlihat lesu kini terlihat seperti orang yang paling bahagia didunia. Hhh, dasar Cho Kyuhyun._

 _-TBC-_

Sejujurnya aku kecewa, yang liat ff ini banyak tapi yang review hanya sedikit. Mungkin memang ceritanya yang tidak menarik, aku jadi minder dan tidak semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Tapi gimanapun aku harus nyelesein ini, aku sangat menghargai kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengisi kolom review, terimakasih banyak ^^ *bow

Untuk silent reader, terimakasih juga untuk menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ku yang tidak menarik ini, tapi aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau kalian juga mau ikut berkomentar. Karena ini juga penting, untuk masukan buat ku biar aku bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. Kalian boleh memberikan review dimana saja, bisa lewat wordpress, fb, ataupun twitter.

Hemm.. mungkin cukup aku curhatnya, hehe.. chap depan mungkin akan menjadi chap terakhir. Sekali lagi, terimakasih dan jangan lupa untuk mengisi kolom review yahh :*


End file.
